Everlasting Love
by DYW
Summary: Sakura is a princess in a castle in the Nadeshiko Kingdom and Li is a servant at the castle. Sakura seems to be falling in love with Syaoran...but there is something strange about him....UPDATED!! CHP. 2 IS UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Everlasting Love  
By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
This story is about my fav CCS couple, Sakura & Syaoran (S/S). Sakura is a princess in a very prominent kingdom, and Li is a servant at the castle. Although they are both on different social classes, the both of them are very close friends. They meet everyday at the palace garden and talk for two hours and after that, they'd go back to their everyday lives. Talking to each other made them forget their problems and feel as if they were in another world. BTW, Syaoran is four years older than Sakura in my fic (for story purposes).  
  
"Princess Sakura, what are you in such a hurry for?" Lady Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ummm....I have to hurry and meet someone." Sakura answered impatiently.  
  
"Is it that servant boy?" Lady Tomoyo asked annoyed.  
  
"I would rather you call him by his proper name, Syaoran. It is rather rude to call him 'that servant boy'." Sakura scolded.  
  
"Well, that is what his class deserved to be called. He's lucky to be called 'that servant boy' instead of some rather uncouth word." Lady Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"Hmph. I'm leaving. Ta-ta." Sakura said with a wave.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'The nerve of Tomoyo to be calling Syaoran 'that servant boy'! He isn't just any servant boy, he's a wonderful person! If only people would get to know him rather than just dismiss him because of his clothing attire. I can't wait to talk to him and forget about being a princess. I wonder if his chocolate brown eyes will be as gorgeous as ever.' I bump into my older brother, Touya.   
  
"Squirt, Prince Eriol of the Moon Kingdom is here to see you." Touya called.  
  
"Darn, why does he always show up unannounced?" Sakura asked frustrated.  
  
"Otosan seemed to have known that he was coming." Touya said. "I have to hurry and see Princess Kaho of the Tsukimine Kingdom. See ya later squirt."  
  
"Touya, wait! Tell otosan I might be late to see Prince Eriol. I have to do something first." Sakura asked of her brother.  
  
"Sure."   
  
'I have to hurry and ask Syaoran to meet me later. Ugh. I wanted to talk to him now! Darn it.' I run down towards the servant corridors. I knock on his room door.  
  
"Hello." Syaoran says opening the door.  
  
"Oh Syaoran. I'm glad I caught you. I have to meet up with some boring person, so we'll have to meet later. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, anything for you, Princess."   
  
"Don't call me Princess, Syaoran. Please I ask that you call me Sakura."   
  
"I can't do that Princess. It's disrespectful of me to call you that."   
  
"No. Don't worry about it. Please call me Sakura. Don't make me get down on my knees and beg you." I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"Fine, fine. Sakura. I ask that you allow me not to call you just Sakura when I'm around royalty though."  
  
"Hai." 'I know that he might be severely punished if he didn't refer to me as Princess around the royalty. Argh. Oh well.'  
  
"I'll meet with you at the gardens around 2 hours from now. If I am done early, I'll come and get you. Alright?"  
  
"Sure, Sakura. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." I hurry down to the throne room where I find my otosan and Prince Eriol in good terms. I think they're in a lively conversation. I wonder why Prince Eriol is getting so chummy with my otosan?  
  
"Musume, I'm glad you came so quickly. You remember Prince Eriol of the Moon Kingdom, right?"  
  
"Hai, otosan. I remember Eriol. His otosan is King Clow of the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Well, Sakura-san Eriol has asked for your hand in marriage and I happily have accepted in your behalf. Besides, when you were one year old and he was five, the both of you were betrothed to one another. That is, after an accident with a betrothal of another kingdom."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'Oh you are so beautiful Sakura. I wish that I could reveal my true identity to you, although that would be a disgrace to my kingdom and myself. Someday I will tell you. I just hope that you don't think too badly of me. I have never felt this way with anyone ever. You have put me under your spell.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Normal POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Otosan how come you never told me of this?" Sakura asked a little frustrated.  
  
"If you knew, you wouldn't be the same as you are now. Please try to understand." King Fujitaka asked of his daughter.  
  
"Otosan, I can't believe this. So now, I'm just supposed to spend all of my time with Prince Eriol right? I have to pretend as if I love him and that I want to be with him right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You wouldn't have to pretend. You could come to love him."  
  
"I don't even know him. I don't know much about him except his position and who his parents are."  
  
"Please Sakura honey, I want you to be taken care of and I know with Eriol you shall be. I won't be around to watch you forever and I want you to be safe and happy."  
  
"Oh daddy. I'm sorry I got mad. I know you want the best for me, but a betrothal and marriage isn't the best thing for me right now."  
  
"Okay. You won't be married for awhile, but you must promise me that you'll spend some time with Eriol from now on."  
  
"Okay. I love you otosan." Sakura goes over and hugs her father. "I have to go now. Bye otosan and Prince Eriol." Sakura leaves with a wave.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
'I can't believe that I have to marry Eriol. I wonder if Syaoran is in his room? I need to talk with him.' I walk over to his corridors and knock on his door. No one answers, so I try knocking again. Finally, after one more try of knocking I go back to my room and fall on my bed. Lady Tomoyo comes in my room and tells me I have to get ready for dinner with my otosan, Touya, and Eriol. I sigh, and get frustrated. 'Why did I have to born in a royal family? I don't want to marry Eriol, no matter if my father wants me to be taken care of or not. I wish that Eriol wanted to marry someone else. I wish I could marry for love instead of better relations between kingdoms.'  
  
"Princess, I need you to try on this dress I just finished designing for you." Lady Tomoyo said firmly.  
  
"Do I have to Lady Tomoyo? I don't feel like trying on a dress right now." I sighed.   
  
"Your father wants you to look very pretty for Eriol tonight. I wish I was in your place." Lady Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"What do you mean you want to be in my place? You think I actually want to marry Prince Eriol? I'd gladly switch places with you!" I said.  
  
"I have always had a little crush on Prince Eriol. He is so handsome." Lady Tomoyo sighed dreamily.  
  
"I don't think you should marry someone just because he's handsome. You should get to know him first. Just like I know Syaoran." I said dreamily. 'Hmmm....I wonder if I could skip dinner and talk with Syaoran for a long time.'  
  
"Anyway, Princess please try on this dress. I have to make any alterations if any, need to be done on the dress before dinner. Also, I have to fix your hair and pick your jewelry and everything that will go with your dress." Lady Tomoyo droned.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you do all that stuff." I sighed. Lady Tomoyo hands me a silky Midnight Blue dress. It has a matching shawl to go with it. The dress is sleeveless and reaches down to my feet. The dress also has a glittery see-through layer sewn up on top of the Midnight Blue on the dress. The glittery top layer makes the dress look like a glittery Midnight Blue sky. The dress puffs out around my legs and has matching high heels to match. I thought the dress was magnificent, too gorgeous for words. Lady Tomoyo brushed my hair and let it hang loose instead of putting it up as I normally do. Adorned on my head is a lightweight tiara that is showered with silver diamonds and it sparkled like billions of little stars. Lady Tomoyo searched through my jewelry box and found a silver necklace with a little Sakura blossom hanging as a charm and I wore a matching bracelet to match. Finally, I was done and ready for dinner.  
  
"You look so beautiful Princess. The dress fits you perfectly, so there's no need for alterations. And guess what? Now it's time for dinner. Hurry and go to the guest dining room. I'll be there in a couple minutes. I have to get dressed up." Lady Tomoyo said ushering me out of my room.   
  
"Okay." I said and opened the door to find Sir Yukito standing at the door. I used to have a crush on him, but he can't see me as more than his little sister. Besides I think he has a little crush on someone else.  
  
"Good evening Princess Sakura. Your father has asked me to escort you to the dining room. I shall take you there promptly." Sir Yukito said with a bright smile.  
  
"Umm, will you kindly take me to the servant quarters first, Sir Yukito?" I asked.  
  
"As you wish. We must hurry though. Your father is awaiting your presence in the dining room." Sir Yukito says politely.  
  
"Hai, I'll hurry." I hurry dragging Sir Yukito to the servant corridors and I knock on Syaoran's door. He answers and his eyes double their normal size, but he changes his expression and then looks a little stern.  
  
"Good evening Princess Sakura." Syaoran says a little stiffly.  
  
"Good evening Syaoran. Gomen about not meeting you, but Lady Tomoyo distracted me by making me get ready for some special dinner with Prince Eriol. Forgive me Syaoran please." I said looking at him with worry in my eyes.  
  
"How can I not forgive you?" He asks with a little smile that only I can see.   
  
"Syaoran, arigato. I swear that I will meet you in the gardens tonight around 8. Alright?" I whisper in his ear, so Sir Yukito can't hear.   
  
"Hai." He says.   
  
"See ya." I say with a big smile. 'At least I will have something to look forward to after a boring dinner.'  
  
"Princess, I must intervene, but we must leave and get to the dining room now. I don't want to make you late for your dinner with your fiancé." Sir Yukito said.  
  
"Alright. I'm coming. Sayonara Syaoran." I said sadly not wanting to go to dinner.   
  
"Sayonara Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Syaoran's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'Wow Sakura. You look gorgeous, I wish that I could you that my true identity is that of the lost prince of the Li Kingdom. I am Prince Syaoran de Li of the Li Kingdom. I would be the one that is betrothed to you rather than Prince Eriol of the Moon Kingdom. I would disgrace my family and country if I told you who I truly was. I will tell you someday when I feel that I am ready. I can't tell you now, it isn't the right time.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eriol's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'Where is Princess Sakura? Why is she so late to the dinner. I hope that someday she will be able to love me as much as that servant boy that Lady Tomoyo keeps talking about. I can't believe that Sakura has fallen in love with someone so low. Why couldn't she just see all of my worth. I am one of the most prominent, handsome, intellectual, and rich princes there are out there. Who wouldn't she want me as their husband?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'I am so dreading this dinner with Eriol. Why do I have to go to this when I could be with Syaoran. Argh.'  
  
"Here we are Princess Sakura." Sir Yukito said as he opened the dining room doors and walked me to my seat next to Eriol but I'm also next to my otosan. My otosan sat at the head of the table. On his other side was Touya, Lady Kaho, and Sir Yukito. Next to Eriol was Lady Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm glad you joined us musume. We thought that you weren't going to show up at all." Otosan said wit ha smile.  
  
"I had some business to deal with in the servant corridors. I'm sorry all of you were waiting on me." I said emotionless. I see that Eriol's face looks stern and Lady Tomoyo looks annoyed. I know why Lady Tomoyo should be annoyed, but why is Prince Eriol so stern looking?  
  
"This dinner is special for me as well as my daughter, Princess Sakura Kinomoto. This dinner is to acknowledge her engagement with Prince Eriol Hiragawza of the Moon Kingdom. Also there is another engagement at the table. My son, Prince Touya Kinomoto is engaged to Princess Kaho Mitsuki of the Tsukimine Kingdom. They are to be married as of next month. My son is to rule over the Tsukimine Kingdom when he marries Princess Kaho as since Princess Kaho is the kingdom's only heir to the throne. Princess Kaho has requested that Prince Touya shall become King Touya of Tsukimine Kingdom as of their marriage." King Fujitaka says proudly looking at his children.   
  
"Let's make a toast to that shall we?" Lady Tomoyo suggests.  
  
"Here, here." Everyone says clinking all the glasses.  
  
"Now let's eat some grub." Sir Yukito announces. All the servants come out of the kitchen doors and I see Syaoran. My mouth drops and I stare at him. He looks handsome, yet I feel so awful. Eriol looks at me and whispers in my ear.  
  
"Is something wrong my dear?" Eriol whispers.  
  
"N..nnothing. I ask that you don't call me dear." I say looking nervous. Syaoran fills everyone's glasses with some water and when he reaches mine, he deftly hands me a piece of paper without anyone seeing. I smile nervously and he gives me a smile.  
  
"Thank you sir for filling my glass." I say to him.  
  
"No problem Princess." He says.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Eriol's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Hmmm that servant boy that is filling the water glasses looks a tad bit familiar. I could've sworn I have seen him before......but where.......'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura's POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'I hope that no one can see my blushing face. Oh...........I wonder what Syaoran wrote on this paper? I'll look at it later after dinner before I go see him.'   
  
"Have you seen that servant boy somewhere?" Eriol whispers in my ear. I blush. 'How does Eriol know I know him. Uh-oh.'  
  
"Ummmm....no...never." I say.   
  
"Oh he looks familiar to me." Eriol says.   
  
"Oh. No, I haven't seen him anywhere." I say with a meek smile.  
  
"You look so cute when you smile." Eriol says giving me a weird look. The dinner was very boring, but I left to my room as soon as it was over. The time was around 7:30-ish, so I had about half an hour before it was time to meet with Syaoran. I reached in my heels to find the piece of paper I put there, but it wasn't there. I wondered where I put it. I went back to the dining room, but the table was cleared off and the table was bare. I didn't know what happened to the paper. I was worried, what if it was something important. I decided to tell Syaoran I lost it and that he had to tell me what was written on it. I hurried to the palace gardens and found Syaoran looking happy as ever. He smiled up at me.  
"Syaoran, what are you so happy about?"  
  
"Didn't you read that piece of paper I gave you?"  
  
"No, somehow I lost it. Gomen."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Will you tell me what it said."  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Sakura."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I guess you found out about my engagement to Prince Eriol huh?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"I don't wanna marry that baka. I don't even know him and my dad is urging that I marry him because it'll be for the relations amongst the Moon and Nadeshiko Kingdoms. I wish my okasan was still alive to tell my father that I should marry for love instead of for good relations between Kingdoms."  
  
"When are you guys getting married?"  
  
"Sometime, but I'm going to put it off for as long as possible. I think that there is someone else I'd rather marry, but otosan might not approve."  
  
"What does it matter what your father thinks or approves, you should marry for love or you'll never be truly happy."  
  
"Oh yah, I forgot to tell ya Syaoran that Eriol seems to think you look familiar. I don't know why, but he does."  
  
"Oh.............."  
  
"Do you remember him from somewhere?"  
  
"In my very distant past, but I don't want to get into that."   
  
"Oh come on, Syaoran. You know everything about me, and I don't know a thing about your past. Please tell me! Please!!!" Sakura pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Alright. I give up to those puppy-dog eyes of yours."  
  
"Yay."  
  
"Well, first of all I was born in the Li Kingdom and I ran away from the Li Kingdom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you two things about my past, now I won't tell you anymore. You now know two things about my past." Syaoran said with a chuckle. 'He looks so cute when he laughs.'  
  
" OMG! I have to go Syaoran! it's so late. Lady Tomoyo is probably worried sick about me! Bye! I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Sakura." I run to my room and flop on my bed. I am very tired. I go over to my closet and change out of my evening gown, put on my pink silk nightgown, go over to my dresser, and grab my hairbrush. I notice there is an old, faded photo album on my dresser. I grab it and set it down on my bed. I take my hairbrush, brush my hair, and put my tiara and jewelry away. I lay on my bed and I start to slowly look through the photo album. I carefully turn each page. I see pictures of my okasan when she was young and just married to my otosan. As I turn the pages, I seem to go forward through the past. I see pictures of a baby Touya and each page he seems to get older. I finally reach the near end and I see pictures of me as young baby. I notice that along with pictures of me as a baby I see around a five-year-old boy that looks so familiar. He seems like someone I know, but I can't put my finger on who it is. I ponder this for awhile until my otosan comes into my room.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Arigato for being so agreeable at dinner. I thought you might be a little upset having to see Eriol again, but you'll have to spend more time with him. He is your fiancé now and you must act like an engaged couple until you are ready to marry." My father says.  
  
"I know, and I will. I'll truly try as hard as I can otosan!" Sakura says. "Otosan, can you tell me who this boy is in this picture?" I hand him the photo album, he looks at the picture, and his face turns grim.  
  
"Sweetie, I haven't seen this boy in so long...he is the first boy you were betrothed to. Remember how I said earlier that you and Eriol were betrothed after an accident with another kingdom, well that is the prince of the kingdom. His name is Syaoran de Li of the Li Kingdom. He is four years older than you. His mother was your mother's best friend. When he came to visit you when you were a baby, he was the only one besides your mother that could stop you from crying. He was your favorite visitor. One day both his parents were murdered and he was to become king by the rite of dragon slaying. He was only five years old and was sent to kill a dragon to become king. He had to bring back the dragon's heart which when you took it out would turn into a red jewel. The day he set out on his journey was his last he was seen. He was never found ever again. No one knows what happened to him. I have a feeling he is alive somewhere, and I hope he comes and reveals himself someday. He may think it is disgraceful to have abandoned his rite of dragon slaying, but it's not. He was only five years old when he was sent out. Your mother was worried sick about Prince Syaoran and that is why she died. She worried about him as if he was her own son. She worried herself sick about him and soon she was too weak to go on, and then the lord took her away from me."  
  
"What a sad fate for that boy and okasan. Okasan was always worrying about other people, never herself. Everyone tells me that. I wish I could see okasan now!" I said sadly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry sweetie. I miss her a lot too! That is why I renamed this kingdom, Nadeshiko to remember your okasan."   
  
"Oh otosan." I said giving him a hug. He really loved my okasan. "Otosan, did you marry okasan out of love or betrothal?"  
  
"Hmmm.....out of love. Why?"  
  
"If I found someone that I loved would you let me marry him?"  
  
"Yes, but that would awful to break a betrothal to another kingdom."  
  
"What if I found that lost prince of the Li Kingdom? Would you let me marry him?"  
  
"I would have to. He is your first betrothal."  
  
"Hmmm......that gives me an idea. One of the servants was born in the Li Kingdom, he might know who where the prince is...."   
  
"Who is this servant? He must be questioned at once if he knows where the Prince Syaoran's whereabouts are."  
  
"I never said he did know, just that he might know. I'll talk to him tomorrow." 'That's funny Syaoran and Prince Syaoran have the same first name. I wonder......'  
  
"Good night sweetie. Have sweet dreams."  
  
"Alright. Nighty-night." I go over and kiss and hug my otosan before he leaves. I snuggle underneath my covers and fall asleep dreaming about the dreamy Syaoran.   
  
"Princess Sakura, wake up! Wake up Princess." Lady Tomoyo said shaking me to get up.  
  
"Huh? What?" I say groggily.  
  
"Your father has made a proclamation to all of Nadeshiko Kingdom. He says whoever knows information or knows of the whereabouts of Prince Syaoran de Li of the Li Kingdom shall be awarded with a big sum of money. Your father told me to tell you he's doing this since you seem so determined to find the Prince Syaoran."  
  
"Oh my goodness. I wanted to go talk to Syaoran today. Otosan didn't have to make such a big deal out of this." I sighed.  
  
"Isn't it weird that 'that servant boy' and the prince has the same first name. I wonder if he is related or is the Prince!" Lady Tomoyo said.  
  
"That was what I was thinking so I have to hurry and talk to him." I say rushing hurriedly around my room getting on a dress and fix my hair. I rush to the servant corridors and I knock on Syaoran's door. 'He had to have been up at least an hour or two ago! Where is he?' I open his door and his room is totally looking like someone packed up and left. 'No, why did he leave?' I look around his room and find another piece of paper with my name on it. I open it and it looks as if it was scribbled down in a hurry  
  
//Dear lovely Sakura,  
I am sorry, but I have to leave this place. I have gone far away and plan not to be seen for awhile. I will come back and see you soon I promise! I hope you won't forget me. I surely won't forget you! Also, when I come to see you I'll tell you my true identity. Oh one last thing, I have to tell you! I love you!   
~Syaoran  
P.S. Please don't marry Prince Eriol!//   
  
I dropped the note and was in shock. I couldn't believe that Syaoran had felt this way all this time and never said anything. 'What did Syaoran mean by his true identity? Why did he leave? Why? I think that I feel the same way about you! I wished you hadn't left me......' I ran as quickly as I could to my room and laid on my bed and cried my heart out. Lady Tomoyo came in my room and wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing. Go away Tomoyo! I don't want to be bothered."  
  
"As you wish, Princess Sakura." Lady Tomoyo said backing out of the room. I heard a clinking sound on my window and looked up. I saw that someone was throwing pebbles at my window, I looked outside and there was Syaoran. I opened that window as quickly as I could. I help him in through the window and I hugged him holding him as closely as I could.  
  
"I was worried I'd never see you again, Syaoran."  
  
"Don't worry Princess Sakura. I never could stay away from you! Remember that I love you!"  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"I wanted to see you one last time and tell you a secret I haven't ever told anyone. You must promise that you'll not tell anyone though."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I am Prince Syaoran de Li of the Li Kingdom. I am the lost prince that your father is looking for. I don't want to be caught because I'm not ready to reveal myself to anyone yet!"  
  
"You're the one that I betrothed first to?"  
  
"Hai, I am. I have been hiding because I feel I have shamed and disgraced my kingdom by not fulfilling my rite of dragon slaying to become its rightful king."  
  
"My otosan said that if you came back you wouldn't be disgracing or shaming your country because you were sent to do this task when you were only five. No one could do this at five."  
  
"I still am not ready to show my true identity to anyone except you, Princess Sakura. I don't want you to marry Prince Eriol! I want you to marry me because I love you! I have loved you for a long time and was worried that you would feel uncomfortable around me."  
  
"I wouldn't ever! I love you too Syaoran! I was so upset that you left me! I felt as if my heart had broken in thousands of pieces." Syaoran looked at me and I kissed him on the lips. I felt so bold and daring. We shared a short but passionate kiss and then Syaoran was gone. He promised he would come back to reveal himself so I could marry him as long as I promised I wouldn't marry Prince Eriol. That was an easy promise to fulfill because I didn't want to marry him and would never now that Syaoran shared the same feelings. I just hope that Syaoran will come back to me soon. I miss him so much and I might die if I don't see him soon.  
  
  
TBC........................................................................................  
  
Part 2 will be coming up soon. Gomen if you think this is kinda rushed, but I don't like doing lots of chapters, it kinda bugs. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll give me a review!!!!! Please! 


	2. Everlasting Love Part 2

Everlasting Love Part 2  
  
By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Hello minna-san. I hope that you like it! I don't own CCS, Clamp has that wonderful job. If CCS were up to me, the characters (design) wouldn't even be drawn half as good as they are with Clamp in charge. Oh, did anyone notice the anachronism(s) I accidentally used in Everlasting Love Part 1? Write the two of them in your review. Just a little test to see if you were reading my fic thoroughly. He-he ^_^ BTW, the rite of dragon slaying was a little idea I got from the anime Escaflowne, and the red jewel was a drag- energist. I might be adding more little ideas from Escaflowne because that's the only anime I've seen with the whole king/queen/prince/princess thing going on. So keep your eyes open....wide open (O)_(O)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 'Over the many months I have awaited for Syaoran's return, Tomoyo and I have become close friends. Sadly though, Eriol still wants to marry me and thinks he is "still in love with me". I don't know how he can still be in love with me when he wasn't in love with me in the first place. He doesn't even know me very well. Besides, I could never love Eriol when I feel the way that I feel about Syaoran. Tomoyo has a big crush on Eriol and I'm trying to set the two of them up together, but it's kind of hard when Eriol is "in love" with me. My brother, Touya, and Princess...err... Queen Kaho have married and Touya has become the King of the Tsukimine Kingdom. He currently rules over the Tsukimine Kingdom with Queen Kaho beside him. I wish that I could see Syaoran's handsome face. I miss Syaoran soooo much! He sends me a letter once in awhile. (A/N: Did they have the post office and mail back then? If not, this will be another anachronism. Besides this is MY fic, so there is a post office during then...... ^_^) He tells me how he is doing and that he'll see me soon. I wonder how much longer he'll make me wait for him.......'  
  
"Sakura....where are you?" Lady Tomoyo called to me.  
  
"I'm in the gardens, Tomoyo-chan." I called.  
  
"Oh, ohayo Sakura. Prince Eriol is here to see you. I wish he was here to see me..." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, you're hopeless." I giggled. I get up and go towards the castle to meet Eriol. 'I think that I should invite Tomoyo to see Eriol, so she can spend more time with him, since she does like him. At least someone will enjoy his company.' "Tomoyo please make sure that if you come with me, you won't drool too much over Eriol..." I call over my shoulder.  
  
"Hai, I'll try not to drool too much." Tomoyo giggles running to catch up with me. I slowly walk to some of the most boring hours of my life with the most boring person that I know. "I can't believe that otosan makes me spend time with that baka..." I sigh.  
  
"Well, he is your fiancé. You need to get to know him better." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Not for long.....at least until Prince Syaoran comes to save me from Prince Eriol." I whisper to myself.  
  
"Huh nani, Princess?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just pointless complaints about my day with Prince Eriol." I sigh.  
  
"Oh, well here comes Prince Eriol de Handsome of the Moon Kingdom." Tomoyo giggles.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, what am I going to do with you? Lock you up in the dungeon?" I ask.  
  
"As long as it's with Eriol-san." Tomoyo sighed. I sigh giving Tomoyo a defeated look on my face.  
  
"Ohayo Princess Sakura. Ohayo Lady Tomoyo." Eriol says in a serious manner.  
  
"Don't need to be so serious Prince Eriol." I say.  
  
"Ohayo Prince Eriol!!!" Tomoyo exclaims.  
  
"No need to shout Lady Tomoyo, but ohayo to you." Eriol says smiling, which makes Tomoyo drool 10x more.  
  
"Prince Eriol, can I request that Lady Tomoyo accompany us today?" I ask.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Eriol shrugged. "As long as she promises not to yell." Eriol smiles. I give Tomoyo a sly smile and she blushes. Tomoyo may joke and talk about Eriol all the time when I'm with her, but in reality she's really shy around Eriol and she always wants to please him.  
  
"Wanna take a walk around the palace garden? " I asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. Wanna come with us Tomoyo-chan?'' replied Eriol.  
  
"Hai, I'd love to!" Tomoyo said happily. My brother, Touya comes up to me.  
  
"Sakura-chan, otosan wants to talk to you at the castle." Touya informed me.  
  
"Hai, I'll be right there, oniichan. Why are you here?" I ask him.  
  
"I have some business to discuss with otosan. Can I escort you to the castle?" Touya asked politely. 'Geez, Touya's manners have improved immensely since the last time I have seen him.'  
  
"Yes, you may oniichan." I say and turn to Tomoyo and Prince Eriol. "I will back as soon as possible. I hope the two of you will find some way of entertaining yourselves while I'm gone." I say and walk to the castle with my oniichan.  
  
"Otosan, why were you requesting to see me?" I asked.  
  
"Musume, please sit down." Otosan gestures toward a chair. I sit down in the chair and look confused and nervous. My otosan only makes me sit down if the matter he needs to speak to me about is VERY serious.  
  
"Otosan, what's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"Sweetie, Prince Eriol's parents have asked that we commence with the wedding plans for the two of you. I have tried to explain to them that I am on a current search for Prince Syaoran, but they say if you are looking and waiting for another fiancé, then Prince Eriol should look for another as well. There is no other choice, but to have you married as soon as possible to Prince Eriol before relationships with the Moon Kingdom possibly shatter and conflicts erupt. I have spent many days looking for Prince Syaoran and it's been to no avail. I don't think that he will ever turn up, I don't want to admit it.....but I think that he is dead and will never come back. I'm so sorry, musume." Otosan said looking at me with a grim face.  
  
'I can't believe that I actually have to marry Prince Eriol! I can't! I have to tell otosan the truth about Syaoran no matter what I promised Syaoran! I can't marry someone that I don't love! Syaoran told me to wait for him and I shall even if it takes an eternity.'  
  
"Otosan, I can't marry Eriol. I love someone else! If you make me marry Eriol, I will run away!" I say determined.  
  
"Otosan, I don't think you should make Sakura-chan marry someone she doesn't love or she shall regret it for the rest of her life!" Touya said calmly.  
  
"What else am I going to do? I can't destroy the relations with the Moon Kingdom, if I break the engagement than I shall shatter the close bond we have with the Moon Kingdom. If Sakura marries Eriol, it will increase the strength of the bond we have with the Moon Kingdom. Although Sakura won't truly be happy. Either way, someone will be upset." Fujitaka sighs. He gives me a look that shows that he looks defeated and old. I feel sorry for him, until I realize if I don't stand up for what I want, I'll end up marrying Eriol instead of my love, Syaoran.  
  
"Otosan, I'm sick of you talking about how this marriage will make good relations with the Moon Kingdom! I'm sick of it! I can't stand it! Why can't I marry for love rather than for relations! You yourself and oniichan both married for love and shall be forever happy for the rest your lives! If I marry Eriol, I'll never have the happiness you or oniichan had!" I exclaim getting very mad. I start to feel so upset that I act like an immature little girl. I decide to run out of the room and run to my room. I slam the door and start to sob on my bed. A couple minutes later, Tomoyo- chan knocks on my door. I don't really want to talk to anyone, but I let her come in my room anyway.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to marry Prince Eriol, no matter what my otosan says!" I sob.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. You love someone else, yet you have to have loveless betrothal marriage to Prince Eriol." Tomoyo tries to comfort me and pats my head.  
  
"I wish that I could see Syaoran right now! I need to talk to him so badly." I sigh. 'If Tomoyo likes Eriol so much, why can't she marry him.............wait I might have a very good idea there!' "Tomoyo-chan, has Prince Eriol ever said that he liked you?" Tomoyo blushes.  
  
"Ummm.....he hasn't ever given a hint of him liking me, but I wish he did. Both of us had a fun time in the garden until Eriol had to leave and Touya told me what happened." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Why don't you marry Prince Eriol? It would still increase the relations with the Moon Kingdom because you're from the Nadeshiko Kingdom and I wouldn't have to marry into a loveless marriage." I say wishfully.  
  
"That isn't a bad idea, Princess." Tomoyo comments. "Although I think that Eriol-chan really does like you. He always talks about you and how wonderful you are." Tomoyo sighs.  
  
"Well, I sure as heck don't like him! I could never like him, with the way I feel about Syaoran." I say solemnly. Someone knocks on the door. Tomoyo goes over and answers it.  
  
"ERIOL?!?" Tomoyo exclaimed. " What in the world are you doing here? I thought you went home?!"  
  
"I need to speak to Princess Sakura." Eriol answered.  
  
"Alright. I have to go and finish more dresses anyway." Tomoyo said distratedly and leaves looking dazed.  
  
"Sakura, I was the one that asked my parents to further along our engagment." Eriol blurted.  
  
"Nani? Why would you do something like that?" I blurt out. I'm so upset that Eriol was the one to want to further the engagment.  
  
"You need to get over this silly notion that this Prince Syaoran de Li is coming back to marry you. He's dead, and the chances of him coming back are nil." Eriol stated.  
  
"How dare you!" I screeched.  
  
"I don't mean to offend you or shatter your dreams, but that's what this is ....a dream." Eriol sighed.  
  
"What I have is no dream! I know for a fact that Prince Syaoran is alive and bidding his time before he reveals himself." I scoff.  
  
"Sure, yah I believe you..." Eriol answered sarcasticly.  
  
"I do."  
  
"This guy hasn't been since he was five, how in the world could you have been in contact with him?"  
  
"PRINCE ERIOL I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE MY ROOM AT ONCE!!!" I roar.  
  
"I've never seen this side of you Sakura....it's sexy...." Eriol said with a grin.  
  
"I SAID I WANT YOU OUT AND I WANT YOU OUT NOW!!!!!!!" I yell.  
  
"I think I've struck a nerve, I guess I was right...you are living in a dream world. Prince Syaoran is dead and isn't coming back! I'll have you if it's the last thing I do! If you won't have me then, you and your precious kingdom will pay!!!" Eriol said and left with a swift brisk of air.  
  
'How dare Prince Eriol say that....I can't reveal to him about the alias Prince Syaoran has been using. Syaoran if you're listening...you'd better get your butt back here...before things get more complicated.' I notice a familiar clinking sound...it's pebbles being thrown at my window. I look out the window and see SYAORAN!! He's wearing a outfit that is only made for royalty. I hurry and open the window. I throw my arms around him and kiss him passionetly.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad to see you Syaoran! I've missed you so much." I say.  
  
"I've missed you too Sakura-chan. I'm glad to see that Prince Eriol hasn't married you yet." Syaoran smirks.  
  
"I might, if you don't reveal yourself. Prince Eriol forced his parents to commence with the engagment. He wants me to stop living in a dream world and marry him." I sob in Syaoran's chest. He strokes my head and tries to console me.  
  
"I'm almost ready to reveal myself to the public. Don't worry you won't have to marry Prince Eriol." Syaoran says.  
  
"Promise?" I ask looking at him with watery eyes.  
  
"I promise. I already retrieved a drag-energist." He says pulling it out of his pocket and showing Sakura.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty." I say admiring how the red gem sparkles and glitters in the light.  
  
"Not even half as pretty as you Sakura." Syaoran says. I look at him and kiss him. He puts the jewel back in his pocket and pulls me closer. We keep kissing until the door opens and ....  
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO!! WHO IS THIS?" My otousan says enraged. Syaoran and I pull apart blushing, and I find the floor very interesting.  
  
TBC...................... Gomen so short...the next chapter will be good... in upcoming chapters there will be fighting scenes ...he-he ^_^ *Danelle rubs her hands together evily* People's heads will be flying in the air and blood will be everywhere!!! Mmwwhahahahahaha (It'll be my first fighting scene so it won't be that bloody and gory...I'm going to copy the fighting scenes from Esca except no guymelefs, well at least try to...)  
  
The next chapter: Prince Syaoran reveals himself and tempers rise between the Nadeshiko and Moon kingdoms. 


End file.
